


2:34 a.m.

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [2]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s08e12 The One Where Joey Dates Rachel, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Joey lies awake after his "date" with Rachel and doesn't know what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Clocks" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.

Joey squinted at the neon numbers on his alarm clock. At 2:34 a.m., he still felt wide-awake. What the hell was he going to do?

He had never enjoyed the non-sex part of a date so much. _Well, that is because you have never been on a date with me before._ Rachel’s words looped through his mind, taunting him, along with everything else about that night. He simply couldn’t develop untimely, inappropriate feelings for his friend. His _pregnant_ friend, _Ross’s ex_ , Rachel.

When the alarm clock rang the next morning, Joey had not slept and had not exhausted his fears.

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble is actually 100 words in Microsoft Word. I'm not sure why it's showing up as more words here.


End file.
